


Broken but fixable

by PrincessTea



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessTea/pseuds/PrincessTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bash is unsure of everything now that Mary has married Francis. He still can't help but look at Mary and feel love when he should feel hate, but the look Mary returns is pity and Bash is broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In deep

**Author's Note:**

> Bash finds something in the woods

Her long, dark hair and plump, kissable lips were all that was right in the world.

 

They were all that was wrong as well.

 

 

He would never be able to run his strong, calloused fingers through her thick hair or kiss those tantalizing lips ever again.

 

 

Why did it feel so right to look at her when she now belonged to his brother? Mary had chosen Francis. Not him.

 

He didn't cry, in fact Bash did not think he had ever shed a tear in his life. He'd seen Mary cry a lot, more then once over Francis himself.

 

He did not understand how Mary could keep on loving and wanting Francis. He had treated her like dirt and pranced different girls in front of her like show ponies.

 

It hurt Bash that Mary had chosen Francis over himself because Bash knew that he would treat Mary as she deserved. He would have honored her, he was ready to lay down his life for her.

Mary knew that, but she still chose the golden haired prince. It made sense of course, that's how these things went. 

The prince married the beautiful princess and they ruled for many years together. Mary would be carrying his child next, she may be now for all he knew.

 

 

 

 

Bash kicked the ground beneath him, covering his worn boots in a thick layer of dirt. He'd been welcome back to the french court by his father. His father who still favored him, his bastard.

Thats all Bash was now a bastard who had failed to take he crown. Not that he had tried to take it, it had been dangled there by everyone and there had been Mary so beautiful and full of promises egging him on. He would still be out there on the run if he could, he had liked the sudden rush for survival and the close proximity of death on his tail, so what that Francis had tried to kill him? So what that his father had made sure his soldiers found Bash and returned him unscathed? They were royal and untouchable, they could do what they liked. Bash thought Mary was different but he had been wrong, very wrong. She had treated him as her equal, like his father nor Francis had ever done before. Like them though as soon as another could offer her more, he had been dumped. 

The king was angry with Francis, surprisingly this didn't make Bash feel one bit better at all. Apparently the only person that still cared about him was his father and Bash had to count on that or he would have had no chance. He was lucky you might say that his father himself had not ordered his death, he'd been ready enough to see Katherine of. His father was a strange man , perhaps his mother has persuaded him. 

Bash's days now were spent avoiding Mary and Francis at all costs, Francis still seemed to think that Mary would jump back to him. Bash laughed to himself cruelly, his poor brother, he needed worry about that one bit. Mary only looked at him now with pity, he felt like a piece of scum that was stuck on the bottom of her fine shoe. Although he still couldn't help but gaze into her eyes and watch her hips sway as she walked determinedly through the palace.Old habits don't die fast for Bash.

 

 

 

Bash was near the opening of the woods when he heard a whimper. His first thoughts were that it may be an animal. He followed the sound, his experienced ears and fast feet found the source of the noise soon enough.

"Mary?" he whispered hoarsely. 

It was a girl with long, dark hair and curvy hips. The girl moved and turned on the muddy ground. The girl's fine dress was caked in mud and soaked through with dark, red blood.  
Could it be Mary? If so, why and how had she escaped Francis's eyes long enough to disappear out here? He practically had her under palace arrest.

Bash stooped down closer to the girl he realized couldn't be Mary at all. He has seen Mary himself glowering down at him only an hour ago while she was dining with Francis.

Carefully Bash turned the girl on her side, to help ease her hurried whimpers. 

It was Lola. Her blue eyes wide with pain she took one look at Bash and fainted.

 

In one move Bash had Lola carefully in his arms. Her cold body pressed tightly to his chest. She was extremely light but sodden and slippery with blood. Bash could not locate where the blood was coming from. He felt panicked, Lola was slowly fading away, he could somehow feel it.

Nostradamus, thought Bash. He will know what to do.


	2. We are the same

They never tell the other side of the story. The bitter sweet side, where the girl doesn't get the guy. When he leaves her for someone prettier, someone whose easy to love. 

Lola's the other side of the story though Bash. The sad side, the poor sad girl who will not ever stand for being called just that. She is strong, she can do it all on her own.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lola is fast asleep in Nostradamus rooms. Bash knows that Lola won't want anyone else to know what has happened to her. Lola will keep it to herself and not confide in another.

Bash knows this because he is the same. It was you could say fate that he was the one to find her on the verge of death after she had done what she thought had to be done.

Bash did not blame her for doing it because he understood her reasons. 

 

They were a pair weren't they?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lola had still been bleeding when Bash laid her in front of Nostradamus. He had of course known what to do. He shoved some liquid down her throat that had immediately returned some color to her white cheeks. 

 

 

''My child, what drove you to such madness,'' Nostradamus had whispered bewildered into Lola's ear.

 

She had not replied. 

 

 

 

 

 

Bash knew why she had done it though. Why she had let the women take her unborn baby from her body. Bash knew why feeling so guilty Lola had fled, ready to die alone in the woods.

 

For Lola would not be owned by Francis nor was she the type of person who could parade herself in front of Mary. Like she was superior, because Francis had also found her desirable.

 

Lola was not Francis's mistress, she was better then that. 

 

 

 

 

Bash's heart ached for Lola and he forgot completely about Mary.

 

 

 

 

Francis and Mary were practically handed their happy ever after. 

 

They were royals and as long as there story was a fairy tale, they did not care who was left behind. 

Yes Lola accepted Francis. Yes they made love. 

She was a girl and she was foolish but she was lonely and Francis had been there....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lola's eyes woke to the dim lit chamber. She hurt in places she never thought possible to bear pain. She tried to sit up, she needed to find her way back to Mary's room. It was done now, she was safe.

 

 

But she had payed with blood and all of it was just so wrong. 

 

 

She felt strong, capable arm around her, steadying her broken body back down on the bed. She flinched at first at the feel of such obviously male arms around her.

 

 

Colin. Francis.......

 

Where and at what exact moment had it all gone wrong. 

 

 

 

 

Lola now safely laying back on the bed, looking up into a pair of startling green eyes. Were they green? It was odd. They looked blue as well. They were beautiful thought Lola, so very beautiful......

 

She woke again moments later to the same pair of mysterious eyes, sad eyes thought Lola, but in a good way.

 

''Easy there, how do you feel? I've told the maids to inform Mary that you've had to see to your brother again.'' Bash smiled. ''Nostradamus tells me you need a full weeks rest before you can be back on your feet again''.

 

She nodded. Blue eyes downcast.

''I am very grateful for your help Bash, you have saved my life. I owe you so much but--''

 

Bash shook his long arm in the air. ''Forget about it Lola, you owe me nothing. It was pure chance I was kicking dirt around that side of the woods. Do not trouble yourself. Rest, please''.

 

 

Lola looked at him. Her steady gaze holding his green eyes with her confident blue ones.

 

''You do not have to stay Bash. You have done enough. I am safe here in Nostradamus's care.'' Her eyes look sadly to the chamber door. ''You can go''.

 

Bash stays completely still in his chair. 

 

''Please Bash go! I deserve none of your kindness. You would of done better to leave me for dead''.

 

Bash examines Lola, head cocked to the side. Still sitting in his seat. ''You deserve it Lola. You need my kindness now. Others have failed you and I would if I could put it all right again''.

 

 

Lola lays her head on the soft pillow. His words float in her ear. He knows and he does not judge. He knows and he still cares. 

 

''Francis and Mary are unaware of everything?'' Lola questions.

 

''They have no clue''. His voice does not even falter. Bash knows now that Mary never deserved his love. She had used it and thrown it away on Francis's return. 

 

Just as soon as Mary was free, Lola has strolled right out of Francis's mind.

 

 

''We are a pair aren't we?'' Lola jokes. Looking into Bashes eyes. Not like the looks of pity he was used to being given. It was the look of equality of realizing that there all this time was another, just the same as you.

 

They need no words as Bash makes his way to Lola, dark curls framing her bejeweled eyes. He places her petite hand in his large one. 

 

 

 

He is rewarded with a reassuring squeeze.


	3. and I'm glad we're not royals....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bash confronts Mary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update. More to come :)

‘I’m leaving Mary, I’m taking Lola and we’re going’. Rain beat against the castle window, creating a loud din that echoed through the chamber. 

 

Mary looked confused. Her big brown eyes that had once made Bash quiver in excitement now blinked unhappily back at him. 

‘How? Where will you go? We need you here Bash.’ She was in Queen mode, her words short and abrupt. It was an command, Bash realized. 

‘No offence your majesty but you are Scotland’s Queen not mine. I do not take orders from you’.

‘I am the future Queen of France, Bash! I need you here. I-I-I.’ Mary choked on her words, she turns her head away from his. 

‘You what?’ Bash asked angrily. 

‘I love you Bash….., I chose Francis but still I love you. I always will, I need you here. You are the only one that knows how it feels’.

‘How what feels,’ Bash asks, almost in a whisper but audible enough for Mary’s ears. 

Her eyes shoot back to his.

‘How it feels to be an outsider, to be lost. To not know where to turn.You are like me Bash.’

‘No’.

‘What did you say?’

Bash hesitates for a second. 

‘I am not like you. I know where I belong. With Lola. You chose Francis Mary and I had to deal with that. I am sorry but I love Lola more than I ever loved you. I was a fool, you only ever used me and I, I would of given you everything I had and more. ’

‘But Bash now…’

‘Now what? You would deprive Lola of her happiness to keep me here. You are married Mary and I am leaving. This is it’.

Mary's eyes ran with tears, her face white as a sheet. She had thought Bash was always going to be there for her. She had been wrong and she had been selfish.

 

With a swish of his brown cape, Bash fled her chambers.

 

It was done, he was free. 

 

On the morrow he and Lola would leave to the french countryside where the King had granted Bash a large manor estate and income. For his service said the King, service to the french crown. Bash knew it was a bribe, that his Father thought it would be easier for Francis to step into his role without Bash there. He had always been a threat to Francis. Stronger and a more capable fighter. He had knowledge of the world that Francis would never get. Bash had experienced life outside the castle doors and Francis had only one stint of that under his belt. 

He accepted his Fathers generous offer, the old man was right things would get better with Bash gone, Francis needed that. 

 

Bash was the happiest he had ever been in his life. Soon everything he had never actually wanted would fall into his palm. 

 

 

It was good to not be King.


End file.
